Dukes in Danger
by Jordyn D
Summary: The Hazzard County offroad race is coming up... but to win it, the Duke boys have to first make it there! I do not own the Dukes, I believe that honor belongs to WB. This is my very first fan fic that I have had the courage to publish, so please review.
1. An Ordinary Day

It was an ordinary morning, so far as ordinary goes in Hazzard County. The ducks were flyin', the fish in Hazzard Pond were bitin', and the Duke boys were bein' chased by none other than Sheriff Roscoe P. Coletrane.

"Now what do you 'spose he wants?" asked Bo as he turned down a back country road.

"I don't know, but I sure don't wanna take the time to stop and ask him. Hit it!"

A wide grin spread across Bo's face. He had been hoping Luke would say that. He pressed his foot on the General Lee's accelerator and took off.

"We got 'em, Flash darlin'! Hot pusuit! I love it, I love it! Kew…Kew," chuckled Roscoe as he sped after the orange stock car.

"Flash, you know what? When we get them Duke boys, you and I are gonna celebrate. I'll get me a big fat praline and you can have some doggy num-nums. What do you think o' that?"

Flash bellowed in response.

"That's my girl. I love her, I love her."

"Luke, get down!" yelled Bo as he heard gun shots whiz by. "That fool Roscoe, don't he know he could kill someone?" asked Bo, ducking as he heard more shots.

Luke stole a quick glance behind him. "Bo, that ain't Roscoe…"

"What?"

Another gun shot came, this one piercing the General Lee's rear left tire.

"Bo, look out!"

Bo ducked, fighting for control of the wheel at the same time. Another shot rang out, taking with it the other rear tire.

"Luke, I can't stop! Hang on!" cried Bo, as the General Lee began to plummet down the hill.

"Bo! Watch out for the tree!"

_Now friends, I just had a feelin' that this wasn't gonna be an ordinary day… didn't you?_


	2. Collision

_Thanks for all the nice reviews…please keep 'em comin'. Here's the next chapter! –Jordyn_

Roscoe heard the sound. His head told him what had happened, even though his heart refused to believe it. He stopped at the top of the hill and looked down.

The General Lee had crashed head first into a massive oak tree.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Roscoe quickly called the hospital.

"This is Sheriff Roscoe P. Coletrane calling Tri-County Hospital. I need a couple ambulances out here on Miller Creek Rd., just north of Whistler Canyon. The Duke boys had a horrendous crash. Hurry now."

Roscoe quickly made his way to the smoking General Lee. Things sure didn't look good. Bo had swerved to the right, trying to miss the tree. Instead, the driver's side of the General was impacted. Broken glass and pieces of the General were scattered everywhere.

"Bo? Luke?" gulped Roscoe, as he peered into the passenger side.

Roscoe shuddered at what he saw. Neither Duke boy had been wearing a seat-belt and there was blood everywhere. "Bo, Luke can ya hear me?"

There was no response.

"Luke?" Roscoe felt for the boy's pulse, and was relieved to find one. Luke had a large cut across his forehead and his dark hair was caked with blood. Roscoe took out his handkerchief and pressed it against Luke's head in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Roscoe then turned his attention to Bo. "Bo… oh my…."

Tears came down Roscoe's cheeks as he realized that it had been Bo's head, and not the tree that had broken the windshield.

Roscoe had to turn away. In his line of work, Roscoe had seen his share of accidents. And he knew from experience that the chances of Bo having survived were slim to none.

Just then the ambulances pulled up.

"Be careful with him now," said Roscoe, watching as two paramedics loaded Luke on a stretcher, carried him to the first ambulance and sped away with sirens blaring. Roscoe and the others then began the difficult chore of freeing Bo from the wreck.

_Ya know things ain't good when you see the law sheddin' tears for a Duke. _


	3. Aftermath

Two hours later, an impatient Uncle Jesse and Daisy were in the emergency waiting room, demanding answers.

"Roscoe, what's wrong? Where're my boys?"

Roscoe's fingers fumbled as he removed his hat. "Well now, Jesse…. I uh… don't know how…. well, there was an accident."

"An accident?" whispered Uncle Jesse.

"Are they… are they….?" began Daisy, unable to say the word.

"No. They're both unconscious, but they're alive."

Jesse was about to drill Roscoe further when a doctor walked through the double doors of the waiting room. "For Bo and Luke Duke?"

"I'm Jesse Duke and this here is my niece Daisy," said Jesse holding out his hand. "How're my nephews?"

"Doctor John Williams. Why don't we sit down?" invited the doctor as he shook Uncle Jesse's hand and sat on the hard waiting room chair.

_Y'all know it ain't good when the doc tells ya to sit …_

"Will they be alright, Doctor?" asked Daisy, her voice choking through her tears.

"That's hard to say, Miss Duke."

The doctor turned to Jesse and continued. "Luke sustained a moderate concussion as well as two bruised ribs. He needed eight stitches above his left eye and has some minor contusions. But overall, he is doing well. He woke up briefly when they gave him some medication for the pain. He's sleeping comfortably now. I'd say, provided that he rests and does nothing strenuous he will be back on his feet in no time."

"Praise be!" shouted Jesse, "And what about my Bo? How's he doin'?"

"Mr. Duke, your nephew is in critical condition in the ICU."

"Oh God, no…" started Daisy, her hand covering her mouth in shock as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Bo…" said Jesse softly. "What… how…"

"Bo has a severe concussion to the frontal lobe of his brain from where he hit the windshield… and of course, he has several lacerations from the glass."

"Bo hit the windshield?" asked Jesse in disbelief.

"Uh, Jesse… um… maybe Daisy should leave…" suggested Roscoe.

"No! If you can tell Uncle Jesse you can tell me!"

"Well, uh, Daisy… Jesse…. The boys weren't wearin' their seatbelts… and, uh…well… that there tree was what kept Bo from flyin' through the windshield altogether," faltered Roscoe.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse!" cried Daisy, hiding her face on her uncle's strong shoulder.

Uncle Jesse softly patted her back. "Now, Daisy… them's strong boys and… is there somethin' else, doc?" said Jesse, looking up.

"Mr. Duke… about Bo… he's lost a great deal of blood, and may need a transfusion. He has three fractured ribs which in turn bruised his left lung making it more difficult and painful for him to breathe. He is on oxygen now. What concerns me most right now, though, is the fact that he is not responding to stimuli. That's not good."

"Can we see 'em?"

"Of course, Mr. Duke, right this way."

Jesse took Daisy's hand and followed the doctor down the cold, white corridor. Daisy said nothing, but her tears spoke volumes.

_Ya know, I just can't stand to see a lady cry… especially when it's Daisy…_


	4. Just a Good Ol' Boy

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! It is so encouraging! Thank-you! Please keep it up… and here's the next chapter.**_

"Luke. Luke. It's your Uncle Jesse, and Daisy's here, too. Wake up, Luke."

Luke's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Uncle Jesse and smiled weakly.

"Hey Uncle Jesse…Daisy…"

"How ya doin', sugar?" asked Daisy, pressing a kiss to his forehead and trying her best to sound cheerful.

"I've been better on my worst day… what happened?"

"Ya had an accident…" began Jesse.

"An accident? In the General?" asked Luke rubbing his neck.

"Yeah… you don't remember?"

"Uncle Jesse, I can't remember a thing…."

"Well, ya took quite a blow to the head."

Luke gingerly touched his temple and flinched at the tenderness there. He was growing tired, but a question still nagged at him.

"Uncle Jesse, where's Bo at?"

"Eh- you best be getting' some rest, Luke. We'll be back later."

"But I…"

"Get some sleep, honey…" said Daisy as she followed Jesse out of the room.

Something was wrong. Luke just knew it. But he was too tired to think about it much. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

"Uncle Jesse… I feel bad not tellin' him 'bout Bo," murmured Daisy, closing the door to Luke's room behind her.

"I know ya do, Daisy. But Luke has enough on his plate right now without worryin' 'bout Bo."

Daisy nodded sadly.

Jesse gave her a fatherly hug. "Well, now, let's get to Bo 'fore visitin' hours end."

Daisy couldn't help letting out a cry as she saw Bo for the first time. Her cousin, once so vibrant and full of life, lay deathly still. Various monitors were hooked to him, as well as an IV in each arm and oxygen tube in his nose.

"Uncle Jesse… he… he's so pale…" whispered Daisy.

Jesse could not manage to say anything. He made his way over to his nephew's bed and sat in a chair next to it. Picking up Bo's hand, he gently closed his strong hand over it. He felt his eyes begin to smart as the steady beeps of the monitors drummed on. The tears soon came, while he watched Bo… his youngest nephew… his baby boy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes sir, Bo was the youngest of all the cousins and was in a fair way of being spoiled. Jesse and Martha had had Bo since he was six months old. He had had, even then, a grin that lit up the room. Everyone was a friend to him.

As he grew, his friendly, outgoing attitude won many friends, as well as his fun-loving nature. He liked helping people, but there was never a fella who got into more trouble by trying to get others out of it! Despite it all, he was considered, by the residents of Hazzard to be a "good ol' boy" at heart. 'Course, even good ol' boys have their faults. Bo had a quick temper and at times was stubborner than a mule…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was Bo. Jesse managed a sad smile. He couldn't imagine life without him… and he didn't really care to try.

A nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. Visitin' hours are over."

"Thank-ya," replied Jesse. He couldn't help wondering what Bo would say when he saw how good looking his nurse was… when he got up, that is. He leaned over the bed and kissed Bo's cold cheek. "I'll be back soon, son," promised Jesse. He wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeve and then, taking Daisy's arm, led her out of the room.

_Now friends, things ain't lookin' too good for ol' Bo. And them bad guys are still on the loose. Y'all stick around, y'hear?…_


	5. Boss's Connection

_Thanks to all who are reviewing. Please keep it coming! -Jordyn_

Meanwhile, back at the Boar's Nest, Roscoe was informing Boss Hogg and his deputy Enos about the accident.

"They were both unconscious when I left a couple hours ago," finished Roscoe.

"Both unconscious you say? Oh my," Boss, replied, chewing his cigar.

Enos looked down at the hat in his hands. Then he brought his eyes up to meet Roscoe's. "Will uh… will they be alright, Sheriff?"

Roscoe cleared his throat uneasily. "I uh… I dunno. Bo Duke… well, he's pretty bad off."

Tears formed in Enos's eyes. He had known Bo and Luke all his life. The thought of them coming to harm in such a way was more than he could take. He felt his face turn red in anger as he asked quietly, "Who done it?"

"A couple o' meanies in a green sedan of some sort. You just wait 'til I find 'em. I'll…I'll cuff 'em and stuff 'em an' throw away the key," promised Roscoe.

"A green sedan, you say?"

"Yes, sir, Boss. Flash an' me, we saw…"

"Now, now, now… you listen here… I want you both to go back to yer reg'lar duties."

"But Boss, them two bad guys…" began Roscoe.

"Uh-huh. You won't go after 'em…."

"We won't go after 'em?'

"Uh-huh. On account o' they're long gone…"

"They're long gone," echoed Roscoe.

"And there's nothin' we can do for them poor Duke boys…"

"Nothin'…"

"Except…" Boss raised a finger in the air.

"Except?" questioned Roscoe and Enos simultaneously.

"Except to do our duty for the citizens of Hazzard County… It's what Bo and Luke would want," added Boss reverently, with his hand on his heart.

"Our solemn duty… I love it, I love it," cooed Roscoe.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get to work!"

"Yes sir, Boss," said Roscoe and Enos as they quickly left Boss's office.

"Unconscious…," murmured Boss. He then grabbed the CB.

"Breaker…Breaker….this is Boss JD Hogg calling his two little pigs…over,"

"Little Pig One here. Go ahead," sounded a voice over the speaker.

"I wanna see you in my office right away…we need to clarify some things…"

"So we do, Boss, so we do…. We'll be right there. Over."

_Now I just have a feelin' them two pigs are the fellas who were after Bo an' Luke. Wonder how they're tied in with Boss? One thing's for sure… it can't be good._

Half an hour later, two men walked into Boss's office. The taller of the two, with sandy blond hair and mustache slammed the door hard, startling Boss who had been cat-napping in his barber chair.

"What the….! Oh Turk, Charlie… it's you," fumbled Boss, getting up from his chair and standing before them.

"You had something you wanted to say to us, Boss?" asked dark haired Turk, slowly gliding his thumb and forefinger over the handle of the pistol in his belt.

Boss gulped before he continued. "Yeah Turk, I did. I uh… I heard what you did to them Duke boys… I never wanted them hurt. I hired you to put the general Lee outta commission 'fore the race. That's all."

"Boss, we saw our chance an' we took it. Besides that, a car needs to have a driver to race…. We took care o' that," smirked Charlie, as he high-fived Turk.

"Now, listen here…" began Boss, raising his fat finger to Charlie.

"No, you listen, fat man," interrupted Charlie slapping the Boss's finger away from his face.

Boss's mouth dropped open in shock as Charlie continued. "We did you a favor. We carried out everything you asked… and then some. I think that entitles us to a bonus. Don't you think so, Turk?"

"A bonus?" asked Boss. He laughed out loud. "You think you deserve a bonus?"

"Yeah. Five thousand dollars."

"Five thousand dollars!" cried Boss, clutching his heart and backing up as he spoke.

"Yeah. Or else we tell everyone how you tried to kill them poor Duke boys…"

Boss laughed. Turk and Charlie exchanged glances.

"We've got witnesses…" began Boss.

"Yeah, witnesses to the sedan being the car used. Not to us."

"No one will believe you…"

"They will when they find the car and the evidence in it. You know, you should be more careful with what you leave laying around. Race forms with the Dukes' names scratched off, letters to another boss letting him know that ev'rything had been taken care of and the Dukes would not be at the race…. Ya really ought t' be more careful…."

"What!"

"So what's it gonna be, Hogg?" asked Charlie.

"Okay…Okay. But I uh… you'll have to wait 'til after the race…. On account o' all my spare change went towards premotin' it."

"I know better than that, Boss. But, I'll tell you what. I'm a nice guy…. So I'll give ya till then…"

Boss smiled sweetly.

"For an additional five thousand dollars."

"An additional five...!" shouted Boss in disbelief.

"Wanna make it ten?"

Boss swallowed. "No, no, no. Five thousand is fine…just fine."

"I thought so…. C'mon, Turk."

"And remember, Hogg… any funny business and…well, I've got a very itchy trigger finger," threatened Turk, patting his pistol.

Boss nodded slowly.

After the door closed behind Turk and Charlie, Boss quietly made his way to the desk. Opening the top drawer, he slid aside the false bottom, revealing a secret stash of candy.

Being threatened with his life always made him hungry.


	6. The Phone Call

**For those of you that don't like suspense, I'm sorry. For those of you that do, enjoy! Tissue Warning -Jordyn**

Meanwhile, back on the farm, Enos had stopped by to see how the boys were doing.

"Well, Luke is doin' pretty well. Doc says he just might come home tomorrow."

"Oh, that's great, Uncle Jesse! What 'bout Bo? How's he doin'?"

There was an awkward pause. Daisy stopped washing the dishes. Her shoulders began to shake as she wiped her eyes with her wet hands.

"Oh, Daisy… I'm…I'm so sorry…" stammered Enos as he hugged her from behind.

Daisy turned and hugged him tightly, hiding her face on his strong shoulder. "Oh, Enos, I got you all wet. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Daisy… I needed a bath anyway!" laughed Enos.

Despite everything, Daisy felt herself smile. She was so glad Enos had come by.

"Bo… he ain't doin' so good, Enos…" said Jesse softly.

Daisy began to cry again. Enos hugged her tighter, and looking at Jesse asked, "Just how bad is it?"

"It's bad. He's still unconscious. He lost a lot of blood and he can't get enough oxygen to breathe on his own… it's bad… real bad," said Jesse quietly, still not quite believing his own words, yet knowing they were true.

"Uncle Jesse… I promise I'll find the ones who did this…" said a determined Enos.

"No, Enos. Right now, I ain't even concerned with them… I just want my boys to be alright… that includes you. If they done this to Bo and Luke, they wouldn't think twice 'bout hurting you, too. So you stay put, y'hear?"

Enos knew that, despite the tears in Jesse's eyes, he meant what he said. The command to stay put was just that… an order. Enos always followed orders.

"Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse."

Daisy was still crying when Enos looked down at her and said, "Don't you worry none, Daisy. You know Bo… he'll… he'll be racin' an' chattin' up girls 'fore you know it."

Daisy nodded sadly. She sure hoped Enos was right.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Duke Farm, Jesse Duke speaking."

"Mr. Duke, this is Dr. Williams up at Tri- County…"

"Yes, is uh…is anything wrong?"

"Well, perhaps you'd better come here…"

"We'll be right there." Jesse hung up the phone and stood, motionless.

"Uncle Jesse… what's wrong?" asked Daisy, clutching Enos's hand. "Uncle Jesse?"

"That was the hospital. They uh… they need us to come up right away… they uh…. wouldn't tell me why…" choked Jesse.

"No! No! Uncle Jesse! No, he can't be….! Oh my God! Bo!" screamed Daisy hysterically. She turned and sobbed into Enos's arms.

Enos, too, had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Y'all get in my car… we'll get there quick with the sirens on…"

Jesse nodded. Taking his niece's arm, he led her to the police car.

_Now friends, if y'all ain't got a box o' tissues handy, I'd be makin' tracks for some right 'bout now…_


	7. Questions Answered

"Doc… my boys….what's goin' on with my boys?" exclaimed Jesse as he, Daisy and Enos approached Dr. Williams at the nurses' station.

"Well, Mr. Duke… Miss Duke….please have a seat," invited the doctor pointing to some chairs on one side of the room. The Dukes did as told and Enos stood protectively behind Daisy, in the event the news was not good and she would need him to hold onto.

"What's wrong?" asked Jesse quietly.

"Well, sir, Bo is about the same. His condition is still critical, but he's hangin' in there… Luke, on the other hand…"

Daisy clutched Enos's arm… it wasn't Bo they were here about… it was Luke.

"Luke?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Duke. Your nephew, well, how do I put this?"

"Just spit it out already!" demanded Jesse impatiently.

"Mr. Duke… your nephew is… uncontrollable."

"Uncontrollable?"

"Yes, sir. He woke up, demanding to see his cousin. Of course, we couldn't allow that. He then proceeded to tear out his IVs and told us that we couldn't stop him. We had to give him something to calm him down, else he'd be searching the whole hospital right now looking for Bo."

Enos grinned widely, and Jesse and Daisy laughed out loud. That was Luke… he never did appreciate being told what to do.

"Can we see him?"

"Of course, Miss Duke. I took the liberty of signing his release papers. He made it very clear that he wants out of here."

"Thanks, Doc."

"I hear you're raisin' quite a ruckus. Lucas…" began Jesse, as he stepped into Luke's room followed by Daisy and Enos.

"How ya feelin', honey?" asked Daisy.

"Tired. Ready to leave this place."

Daisy nodded.

"Well, everything's all set. Do you need a wheelchair?" asked Jesse.

"No- I got it thanks…." Luke shakily got to his feet. Enos instinctively grabbed his arm.

"You sure, Luke?"

"I'm fine…" Luke looked at Jesse. "Question is how's Bo?"

Neither Jesse nor Daisy knew quite how to tell him.

"He- he's in a bad way, Luke," ventured Enos.

Luke's blue eyes flashed in anger. "How bad?"

"He… he's in a coma."

"What! Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Luke. He grabbed Enos's shoulder for support. It wasn't so much the accident that made him weak in the knees. It was the thought of Bo… his baby cousin… hurt to such a degree.

"Now Luke, simmer down."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the ICU. But Luke, you can't…"

"I _can _Jesse, and I _will_."

Jesse sighed audibly. When Luke called him Jesse without the Uncle, he knew that wild horses could not change his mind.

"Sugar, there's nothing ya can do… there's nothin' any of us can do… but wait."

"You're wrong, Daisy. I can be there…"

"Luke, he won't know you're there….he …" began Jesse. But it was too late. Luke was already making his way out the door.

"C'mon, girl," said Jesse to Daisy. "We best go after him."

The Dukes and Enos made their way to the ICU.

"Luke, we'll be in the waiting room if ya need us," murmured Jesse as they stopped at the door to Bo's room. He, Daisy and Enos then turned back the way they came.

Luke's response was to close his eyes momentarily and to lean against the door. He fought to get this far. Now that he was here, he didn't know if he could go on. He knew he wasn't ready to see Bo in such a way. But he had to see him. He had to. Slowly he opened the door and stopped in disbelief.

"Bo..." uttered Luke, his voice scarcely above a whisper. "My God… Bo…"


	8. Brothers 'til the end

**_I tweaked a lil bit here and there on this chapter and added chapter nine... please please review!Tissue Warning (need I say more?)_**

Luke fumbled his way into the room and dropped into a chair next to his cousin's bed.

_Tell me this is just a dream… this can't be happening. _

He carefully picked up Bo's pale, lifeless hand and closed his over it.

"You're so cold, Bo," began Luke, his voice trailing off. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "C'mon, Bo, wake up."

Luke was answered by the steady beats of Bo's heart monitor. "Bo…" began Luke as he affectionately pushed Bo's blond hair away from his eyes, revealing a large stitched cut. "Damn it, Bo, who done this to ya?"

The lump in Luke's throat was growing larger. "Bo… please…c'mon, buddy… please wake up…"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Holding his cousin's hand in both of his own, Luke let the tears fall. "Bo… please, cousin. I need you. Don't you give up on me. C'mon, Bo, please wake up."

Bo didn't move. Luke tenderly hugged Bo's hand, his mind thinking back to all the things they'd done together. He smiled sadly as he recalled the day Bo first came to live with Uncle Jesse, Aunt Martha and him…

* * *

"He sure's tiny, Unca Jesse," observed six-year old Luke as he stared at the small sleeping boy in Jesse's arms. 

"Well, Luke, he's tiny now. He's been sick. But you wait. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if the farm life agrees with this youngin' and he grows taller than all of us."

It was then he heard it for the first time. His baby cousin was crying.

"What's wrong with him, Unca Jesse? Make him stop!"

Martha gently took Bo from Jesse, cuddling him and shushing him, as Jesse turned to Luke.

"Now Lucas, babies cry…"

"I know Unca Jesse, but not like that! He's so sad…"

Jesse had called Luke over to him and held him in his lap. He stroked Luke's dark curly hair as he talked. "You're right, son. I think our Bo _is_ sad."

"How come?"

"Well, Luke, you 'member when you came to live here a few years ago?"

"Kinda… I was just a kid then…."

Jesse laughed softly. "Do ya 'member how ya felt _way_ back then?"

"Yea. I was sad that Momma died… and Daddy. An' I was scared too."

"Well, little Bo here feels the same things. He jus' can't say it, so he cries. He misses his Momma and Daddy. An' he prolly is as scared as you was."

Luke got up from Jesse's lap and walked over to where Martha was sitting, trying to soothe Bo.

"Hey, Bo…" Luke took one of the tiny hands in his and grinned with joy as the tiny fingers closed around his thumb. "Hey, Bo… don't cha cry. We'll take care o' ya."

Little Bo looked up at his cousin and to the amazement of Jesse and Martha stopped crying.

"That's right, Bo. You're ok. I won't let anythin' happen t'ya… I promise."

* * *

"Some promise," muttered Luke. He reached over and placed his hand on Bo's ashen cheek. Luke shuddered as he felt it. It reminded him of one thing... no, one person: PFC Bobby Lee Whittier. Bo's cheek felt exactly the same as Bobby Lee's wrist felt… as he lay dying after being shot by enemy fire. 

Luke closed his eyes, trying desperately to clear the images from his mind; however it only succeeded in merging them together. Now, instead of Bobby Lee, it was _Bo_ who had been shot; _Bo_ who lay in the jungles of Viet Nam bleeding to death; Luke dragging _Bo _to safety, and _Bo_ dying in Luke's arms, clutching his hand as the last wave of death overtook him.

"Bo. You can't leave me cousin…" There were so many things he wanted to say. He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again. He remembered how, when Bo was little, he would trot out every night before going to bed and after hugging and kissing Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha would run to Luke to hug him and say, "Love ya, Luke." Luke cried harder, as he realized there had been so many times he could have told Bo that he loved him and instead had ignored him or simply told him to "knock it off an' go t' bed."

"Bo… can ya hear, me cousin? I… wanted to tell ya ... ya remember how we cut our fingers way back when we was kids an' became blood brothers? Bo… you…." Luke was choking on his words. "Bo... you've always been like a li'l brother t' me. I- I love you, Bo. You gotta wake up. Please, buddy, just wake up. I need you, Bo, please..."

Luke didn't know why he happened to look at Bo at that moment. He watched Bo's chest as it slowly rose and fell. Luke didn't have time to question why Bo's chest didn't rise again. The answer came in the sudden monotone of the heart monitor.

"No!" screamed Luke. "No! No! Bo!"

Several doctors and nurses raced into the room.

"You have to leave, son."

"No… Bo! Bo! Damn it, Bo! Don't die!"

A nurse gently took Luke by the arm and escorted him out, shutting the door behind him. Luke banged his fist hard against the door. He then slowly made his way to the waiting room, knowing what he would have to do and not knowing how to do it.

"Luke, you ok?" asked Jesse as Luke walked into the waiting room, his face as white as a sheet.

"He's gone, Jesse. He stopped breathin'. He's gone." Luke's voice gave out. He collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his hands. Poor Daisy was cryin' her heart out, but Luke heard none of it. All that he heard was the steady tone reminding him that Bo was dead… Bo was dead….


	9. Lost and Found

**_Sorry for the wait… here's chapter 9. I know it's short, but I was afraid to leave ya hangin' too long –Jordyn_**

Jesse couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the good Lord would take his Bo from him. Not like this… not so soon. There had to be a mistake. There had to be.

He jumped from his seat when he saw Dr. Williams coming towards him, fifteen minutes later.

"Mr. Duke, please sit down."

Jesse braced himself for what was coming. Daisy clutched Enos tightly. Luke stood with his back facing the doctor, leaning on the wall with his hand. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Mr. Duke, I'm afraid your nephew's lung collapsed. We had to…"

"Is Bo… is he...?"

"Yes, sir. He's a fighter."

"Ya hear that Daisy? Luke? Bo's ok!" shouted Jesse.

Unable to find the right words to express himself, Luke let out a yell. "Yee-haw!"

"Oh, Uncle Jesse!" Daisy kissed Enos' cheek, which caused him to grin bigger than he already was.

"Now, Mr. Duke, please understand. His condition has actually worsened."

"Well, Doc, that may be. But ya see, ya don't know Bo like I do. He's fightin' an' we're not gonna give up on him."

"I understand. Now, Mr. Duke, we had to drain the air out from around his lung. That went very well. We are going to observe him and see if his lung will go back to normal on its own… what with all he's been through, I don't want to risk doing surgery unless we absolutely have to."

"Can we see him?"

"Not just yet. We are doing some tests. Why don't you go home… come back in the morning."

"I'm stayin' with Bo," began Luke firmly.

"Now Luke, ya just got outta here yerself an' I have no intention of lettin' ya end up back here…"

"I ain't goin' nowhere."

Jesse felt his face turn red. His nephew was as stubborn as Maudine, the old mule, and twice as ornery.

"Now ya listen here, Lucas Duke…" began Jesse with a tone he seldom used.

_Now, I don't know 'bout y'all, but I bet I know how this discussion will end…_

"Yes, sir," muttered Luke, recognizing that he had ruffled Jesse's feathers.

"You are not so big that I can't take ya over ma knee right here…

"Now, Jesse…"

"That's Uncle Jesse to you. Now ya listen here… I wanna see yer legs movin' as ya walk down that there hall, through that there door, to that there truck, yonder."

"Uncle Jesse…."

"Get!"

"Yes, sir," answered Luke, walking slowly down the hallway.

"Let us know if there's any change, okay?"

"I'll do that Miss Duke. Good night," replied Doctor Williams.

"Good Night," answered Jesse.

"I hope it will be for Bo," thought Enos, glancing towards Bo's room before turning down the corridor.


	10. Payback

**Okay, here is #10. Thanks to all who review. hope to hear some more from y'all. -Jordy**

Luke stood over the General Lee the next morning, trying to repair the damaged carburetor, when a familiar voice caused him to turn and smile.

"Heya, buddyroo. What's goin' on, Lucas Dukas?"

"Hey, Cooter."

"Thought I'd come over an' lend a hand."

"Thanks. I could use it," answered Luke, handing Cooter a wrench.

Cooter took the tool and started to work on the engine as he talked.

"How's ol' Bo?"

Luke stopped working. As long as Bo's name wasn't mentioned, he could absorb himself with the General Lee. He stood leaning on the smashed hood of the General. Looking up at Cooter, he replied, "Not so great."

Cooter grimaced. "How bad is it, Luke?"

"He's still in a coma. He's hangin on, but…" Luke couldn't continue. There was nothing more to say.

"Any word on the fellas who done it?"

"I ain't got a clue…"

"Did ya hear 'bout the race?"

"No. What's goin' on?"

Cooter grinned widely. "Everyone dropped out."

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"Well, buddyroo, guess they figured it'd be no race without the General. I wish ya coulda seen Boss's face when Roscoe told him... he looked like someone shot his best friend."

Luke chuckled. "You'd think he'd be happy 'bout it. The entry fees are non-refundable."

Cooter scratched his head. "Yeah... I dunno, he was none to happy."

Luke got a thoughtful look to his face. Something didn't make sense. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Y'ok?"

"Yeah, Coot, I'm fine. But what d'ya say we pay Boss a visit?"

"Suits me, buddyroo. Ya look like butter wouldn't melt on yer tongue. Whatcha thinking?"

"Don't ya find it a lil odd that Boss'd be so upset 'bout making money?"

"Well, yeah," replied Cooter, loosening a bolt.

"I wanna know why," stated Luke.

Cooter nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Why don't we see if we can use Dixie?"

"Suits me," said Cooter. "Let's hit the road."

After explaining his thoughts to Daisy, she agreed to let them use Dixie if she could come long too.

"I don't like this, boys. I got a funny feelin'…" began Daisy as she skidded down the road towards the Boar's Nest.

"Me, too," replied Luke. "An' I'll tell ya somethin' else… if Boss is behind Bo getting' hurt…"

Cooter put his hand on Luke's shoulder and squeezed. Luke was having a hard time even saying Bo's name. What would he do if it turned out Boss _was _behind it all?

_Now friends, I'd hate to be Boss when Luke finds out what he done, wouldn't you?_

"Shh!" cautioned Luke, as the three crept toward the back window of Boss's office at the Boar's Nest. He heard faint voices. Luke held the others back as he stood and looked in the window.

"Now Boss, we warned ya what would happen if…

"But I…"

"We want our money, fat man!"

"Now, now, now. You'll get it," said Boss slowly backing away toward the CB radio and flipping the on switch. "But you'll have t' refresh my memory. What did you do?"

"Boss, you know what we did. We took care o' that Duke boy… just like we'll take care o' you if you don't pay us," threatened Charlie.

What other threats Charlie might have uttered, Boss never knew. Luke had raced in the back door and jumped him from behind.

Daisy watched in horror as Turk tackled Luke and wrestled him to the ground. "Cooter, should you…"

"Nah. Luke's got things the way he wants 'em. Watch," invited Cooter as he sat back and enjoyed the fight. Boss stood in the far corner with a big grin on his face. He didn't always like the Duke boys, but he would say this… they sure knew how to fight.

Luke ducked a punch from Turk and put an elbow to his chest, causing him to crumble to the ground. Charlie drew his gun and fired a shot, barely missing Luke. Luke became like one possessed. All he could think about was Bo… how pale and lifeless he was, how his heart had stopped and how it was because of these two men. He wailed on Charlie for all he was worth. Cooter pulled him off. "Luke, enough. He's had enough, Luke…"

"Lemme go, Cooter. They pre'near killed Bo. They gotta pay!"

"It won't help Bo none, Lucas. Enos just got here. Let him take care of the rest."

Luke stared at the men doubled over and bleeding on the floor. Luke's stomach hurt like fury and his lip was bleeding. He shrugged off Cooter's hold and walked out the back door, without looking back. His work here was done.


	11. Awakening

**_Thanks for all the reviews. They are such an encouragement to me! Please keep it up! Here is the next chapter…with more to come. Enjoy! -Jordyn_**

That afternoon, Luke borrowed Dixie and, after dropping Daisy off at work, drove to the hospital to visit Bo.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse," greeted Luke.

"What happened t' ya?" asked Jesse. He knew something was up from the cut on Luke's lip and the fact that he had been waiting some twenty minutes for his nephew to get there.

Luke quickly relayed the day's events to his uncle. "Sorry I'm late," he added.

Jesse nodded.

"Any change?"

"No," said Jesse. "But he's no worse, neither."

"Well, I'll stay 'til they kick me out."

"There's no need for that, Luke…"

"Well, maybe not for Bo, but I need to be here for me," replied Luke.

"Well, ya do what ya think ya need t'. Call if ya need us or if'n there's a change."

"Will do," promised Luke as he made his way into the building.

"Hey, Bo…" offered Luke as he sat in the well worn-chair next to Bo's bed. He picked up Bo's hand. It was cold, but not as cold as before. He lightly brushed Bo's bangs away from his face. "Bo, it's Luke…How ya doin, buddy?" he asked softly. As expected, there was no response. "We sure miss you, cousin… I miss you," he added, resting his hand on Bo's cheek.

Luke felt a tear trickle down onto his hand. He sighed sadly. And then Luke realized… he was not the one crying!

"Bo! Bo, can ya hear me? Bo?"

A shiver raced through Luke's spine as he felt Bo's hand twitch slightly.

"Bo, c'mon, buddy, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Another tear rolled down Bo's cheek. And another.

"Bo, are ya hurtin', cousin?"

Bo pressed Luke's hand lightly with his thumb as two more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Luke pushed the nurse button. "I'm here, cousin. I ain't goin' nowhere. I'm here…" Bo pressed his thumb to Luke's hand again.

"What's going on?" asked the nurse who had responded to the call button.

"He's comin' round… but I think he's in a lot o' pain…" began Luke.

"I'll get the doctor," replied the nurse, quickly leaving the room.

She returned five minutes later with a syringe in one hand. Doctor Williams followed behind her.

"You've seen a change?" he asked Luke.

"Yea, he had tears comin' from his eyes. When I asked if he could hear me… there! He just pressed his thumb on my hand when she gave him that shot!" cried Luke excitedly.

"Let's take a look here." Doctor Williams then proceeded to check Bo's vitals and reflexes.

"Well?" asked Luke impatiently.

"You might wanna call your uncle. He's comin' out of it."

Luke wanted to scream for all he was worth. Instead he let out a sigh of relief. "I promised Bo I'd stay here… could someone….?"

"Certainly, I'll have one of the nurses call right away."

"Thanks."

Doctor Williams nodded and after noting Bo's improvement on his chart, left the room. Luke returned to his post beside Bo's bed. He once more held Bo's hand in his own.

"Bo, do you hear me, cousin?"

Luke smiled as he felt the soft tap on his hand.

"Bo, c'mon buddy, wake up now."

There was no response. Luke could tell from the look on Bo's face that he was in pain once more.

"You hurtin' more, Bo?"

A lone tear trickled down Bo's cheek.

"I'm here, cousin. I'm here," whispered Luke, his face full of concern as he watched another tear escape from Bo's eye. "You're ok, Bo. I'm here…"

Bo softly moaned as his eyelids began to flutter.

"Bo?" Luke tried his best to stay calm, but inside he was as jumpy as a grasshopper in a frying pan.

Bo slowly opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he looked around in fright.

"Hey, Bo… You're ok… I'm here, buddy. It's ok."

Bo looked up at the familiar face. He knew it. Who was it? A name formed on his lips. He hoarsely whispered, "Luke?"

The sound of Bo's voice was more than Luke could handle. Hugging Bo's hand close to him, Luke released the bottled-up emotion that had been tearing him apart.

"Luke?" whispered Bo, ten minutes later.

Luke sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm here, buddy."

"Where…?" managed Bo, looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital. There was an accident."

Bo slowly raised his hand and felt his head. "Ow!"

"Yeah, you got hurt pretty bad… you had us plenty scared, lil cuz."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Bo?"

"Don't go…"

"Don't worry… I ain't goin' nowhere."

Bo's eyes began to close. "Don't go…" Bo was sleeping before Luke could respond.

"I'll be here," promised Luke, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll be here."

_I don't know 'bout y'all but I was getting' plenty worried there. Maybe now things can get back to normal…_


	12. Home Again

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Here is the next chapter. -Jordyn**

Jesse and Daisy peeked into Bo's room. Luke was slumped over in the chair next to the bed fast asleep. He was still holding onto Bo's hand.

"I hate to wake 'em, Uncle Jesse," whispered Daisy.

"I'm awake, was just restin' my eyes," said Luke, standing to offer Daisy his chair.

Daisy refused, but asked, "How's he doin'?"

"Why don't ya ask'm yerself?"

"What!"

"He woke up!" Luke laughed aloud as he had not done for weeks.

Bo moaned, the sound of his cousins' voices waking him. Jesse went and stood beside him.

"Bo. It's Uncle Jesse…"

Bo opened his eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the light. He saw his uncle standing over him with tears in his eyes. Bo smiled weakly.

"Well, there ya are. We was wonderin' where ya went an' there ya are. Yer back," began Jesse, patting the boy's arm.

"You ok, honey?" asked Daisy hesitantly. She wanted to give him a big old squeeze, but he looked so fragile now, she hardly dared to try.

Bo saw the tears running down his pretty cousin's cheeks. "Daisy…" he murmured, patting the bed.

Daisy sat beside him, uneasily.

Bo took hold of her hand. "Don't cry."

Daisy smiled a sad, watery smile. "I'm just so glad you're ok, Bo…" began Daisy.

"How ya feelin', Bo?" asked Jesse.

"Sore."

"Can I get ya somethin', cousin?" asked Luke.

"Water?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back," answered Luke, quickly leaving the room. He was back in no time at all. "Here ya go, "said Luke, "made to order."

Bo sipped the cool water Luke held to his mouth.

"Done?" asked Luke.

Bo nodded slightly. He glanced at the happy faces in the room and for the first time noticed all the plants, flowers, balloons and cards that adorned the bleak room.

"Who?" asked Bo, pointing to the décor.

"I guess people like ya, Bo. Pre'near ev'rybody in Hazzard's been prayin' fer ya. That big plant is from Boss himself."

Bo opened his mouth to speak, but Luke continued. "The roses are from Beth Ann Mayfield. She said t' tell ya you still owe her a date… gosh, she's cute."

Bo began to answer but let out a yawn instead.

"Well, we best let ya git back to sleep. We'll come back up later," suggested Jesse.

Bo nodded. His head was aching and, much as he wanted to talk, he wanted sleep more.

"Good to be home?" asked Luke as he pulled up to the farm after picking up Bo from the hospital.

"Yeah," replied Bo.

"Ya need any help?"

"No." Bo slowly opened the door. He was beginning to realize how weak he still was. Just getting out of the truck was tiring him.

"Bo!" yelled Daisy as she ran out to hug him.

"Whoa there, Daisy…" began Luke protectively. "Let him get his balance before…"

"She's fine, Luke!" answered Bo shortly.

"I see you two are getting along as well as ever," said Daisy with a smirk, as she wrapped Bo in a hug.

"You ain't kiddin,'" muttered Luke, as he made his way to the barn. He had chores to do.

"Ya wanna tell me what's goin' on?" asked Daisy as she watched Luke leave and Bo look intently away from him.

"No, I don't."

"Well, Uncle Jesse is inside. He made a special lunch for ya. Maybe you'll feel better after ya get some good home-cookin'."

Bo didn't answer. He slowly made his way into the house.

"Well, there ya are! We've been waitin' fer ya," said Jesse, hugging his nephew with both hands. "Lunch'll be ready in…"

"No thanks, Uncle Jesse. I ain't hungry."

"It's crawdad bisque, your favorite…"

"Dang it, Uncle Jesse! I said I ain't hungry! Will ya just leave me be!"

"Bo Duke, you better…"

"No, Daisy," said Jesse as he watched Bo go into his room and shut the door. "He's just not himself yet. It'll take time. C'mon set the table. Lunch is 'bout ready."

_Y'all ever hear of a Duke refusing to eat Uncle Jesse's crawdad bisque? There's a fly in the buttermilk, somewhere. Y'all stay tuned. _


	13. Changes

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I appreciate them so much! Here's another chapter. Again, please review. - Jordyn**

"I'm worried 'bout Bo," confessed Luke two nights later as he sat on the front porch with Uncle Jesse looking at the starry sky.

"He's had a mighty big accident, Luke. He's bound to be shook up a bit."

Luke shook his head. "Nah, it ain't that, Jesse. His whole attitude has changed. It's like he's a totally different person. Enos came to see him and he wouldn't come out of our room. Heck, he even refused to talk to Beth Ann when she called yesterday."

_Bo refusin' to talk to a pretty gal? This is_ _serious, folks._

"Have ya asked him what's goin' on?"

"That's another thing, Jesse. He used to tell me everything. Now I do good t' get one or two words out o' him at a time."

Jesse nodded. "So what do ya think it is, Luke?" he asked, noting the look of determination on his nephew's face.

"I don't know," said Luke rising up from the porch step, "but I aim to find out."

Bo was lying on his bed, staring out the window when Luke walked into their room.

"Hey, Bo."

Bo didn't move or reply. He simply stared into the dark night sky.

"Bo, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"C'mon, cousin. Somethin's eatin' you up. What is it?"

"I said it's nothin', Luke! Now will ya leave me be? Please? Just leave me be!"

Luke turned and began to walk out the door when he heard a soft sound coming from Bo's bed; he knew immediately that Bo was crying and trying not to let on. Luke turned towards his cousin once more. "C'mon, Bo. What's goin' on?"

"Go away… please Luke, just go away, okay?" sobbed Bo desparately.

"Nope, I ain't goin' nowhere. Not 'til ya tell me what's goin' on."

Bo wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He felt more tears coming and wished that Luke would listen to him for once in his life.

Luke set a handkerchief down in front of his cousin. Bo said nothing but sat up, shamefully wiping his eyes. Luke shook his head. His baby cousin could be so stubborn.

"Ya wanna try again?" asked Luke.

"You won't understand," muttered Bo, turning for the first time to face Luke. He could see the concern in his cousin's deep blue eyes.

"Try me."

"It's just… the accident… it… it changed me," said Bo, wiping his tears with his shirt sleeve.

"How d'ya mean?"

"Luke, the doc… he said I can't drive…."

"That's just 'til your concussion heals up…. It's only temporary…" interrupted Luke.

"Well, that may be but… the thing is… Luke, I don't care if I ever drive again."

"Bo, what are ya sayin'?"

Bo sighed. "I'm sayin' that the General is yours. I don't want my half no more."

Luke was dumb-founded. "Bo… you're… you're just shook up a bit. Give it some time and…"

Bo shook his curly blond head. "I don't need t' give it time, cousin. I thought long and hard 'bout it. I'm through with drivin'… for good," he added as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Bo…"

"Luke, my mind's made up now, so please, will ya go?" choked Bo. "Please?"

Nodding, Luke slowly left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

_Now friends, a Duke not wanting t' drive is like a duck bein' afraid o' water- just plain unnatural. Y'all stick around._


	14. Breakdown

**OK, here's 14. Please, review and let me know what you think! -Jordy**

Luke quietly made his way to the living room. Jesse laid down the newspaper and Daisy looked up from the dress she was making.

"Y'all right, sugar?" asked Daisy sweetly.

"I'm fine, "answered Luke. "It's Bo I'm worried about."

"Is somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah, Daisy, there is. Bo gave me his half o' the General."

"He did what?" exclaimed Daisy.

"Why on earth would he do a fool thing like that?" demanded Jesse.

Luke shrugged. "He says he don't wanna drive no more."

"I can't believe that," began Daisy softly. "It's just…"

"Crazy?" offered Bo as he stepped out from the bedroom.

"I didn't say that, Bo."

"No, Daisy ya didn't have to."

"Now, Bo…" Jesse looked his nephew in the eyes. "It's your decision what t' do with the General. We just wanna make sure ya know what you're sayin'. Not drivin'… well I don't have t' tell ya how that will change things for ya."

"I know that, Uncle Jesse. I just… I can't… blast it!" He raced outside slamming the door behind him.

Luke started to follow him, but he was held back by Jesse's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him be, Luke. He's hurtin'."

Bo climbed into the loft of the barn and sank into a bed of warm, sweet smelling hay. He was so tired of everything: his constant headache, Luke's endless questions, and the flashbacks… those were the worst.

Silent tears traced his cheeks as he stared down at the General Lee parked just outside the barn. It was in sorry shape after hittin' that tree.Bo sighed as he stared at his one-time pride and joy. Normally, he and Luke would not have wasted a second to begin restoring the General to his former glory. _But things are far from_ _normal_ thought Bo as he climbed down the ladder and stared at the General Lee's left side.

Bo couldn't help swallowing hard as he slowly ran his hand along the remains of the welded door. Reaching in, he removed a shard of broken glass from the seat.

* * *

"Bo- look out!"

Bo couldn't respond. The tree was massive and it loomed right in front of him, tall and terrible. He swerved to the right as he pressed the brake to the floor. Bo heard Luke scream his name as a sharp, penetrating pain pierced through his back. He was gasping for air when suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Bo kicked the General Lee's tire. The car had failed him when he needed it most. He could feel the tears coming on as he remembered the tree… the pain… Luke's frightened scream. It was more than poor Bo could handle.

"It ain't fair!" cried Bo as he pummeled the General Lee with his fists. "It ain't fair!"

Luke heard the screams and raced outside, fearing something had happened to Bo. He grabbed Bo from behind, locking his flailing arms against his sides.

"What in Sam Hill do ya think yer doin', Bo?"

"Let me go, Luke! Ya let me go!" yelled Bo, desperately fighting Luke's tight grip.

"Uh-uh. Not 'til ya calm yerself down."

Bo shook with anger as he took a couple long, raspy breaths.

Recognizing that Bo was having trouble breathing, Luke released his hold.

"Y'ok, cousin?" He had never seen Bo so angry.

Bo slowly turned around and faced Luke. Luke instinctively braced himself. He didn't know Bo right now, and his Marine Corps combat training was telling him to be prepared for the unexpected.

Bo only stared at him as he fought to catch his breath. Bo just shook his head and slowly walked into the house.

Luke stared after him, dumb-founded. He had never in his life seen Bo like this… and never in his right mind would Bo attack the General Lee. Something was wrong-very wrong.

_Don't y'all just hate to see Bo that way? Let's just hope Luke can figure out how to snap Bo out of it, before things thicken up worse…_


	15. Escape

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's another chapter for ya! -Jordyn**

"Hey, Enos!" waved Luke from where he and Bo were perched, fixing the porch roof two weeks later.

Enos closed his car door and slowly walked up to the boys. "Fellas, we gotta talk."

"Sure thing, Enos. What's goin' on?" asked Luke, noting that Enos wasn't wearing his normal grin. "We've been here all day, so ya can't be here to arrest us…"

"I wish I was… least then, you'd be safe…."

Bo paled. "What're ya talkin' about?"

"Well, ya know them two fellas behind you bein' hurt…they done escaped."

"They what!" screamed Bo, nearly falling off the roof.

"Hold on, Bo…" began Luke, putting his hand on Bo's shoulder to calm him. "When?"

"Few days back. They're makin' their way here. Boss has had me guardin' him night and day or I'd've told ya before now."

Bo was visibly nervous, though he said nothing.

"It'll be alright, Bo… we'll just have to lay low for awhile is all…" consoled Luke, although he, too, looked worried.

"They got guns, Luke…"

Luke nodded.

"Well, I gotta git back. Y'all be careful, ya hear?"

"Will do. Thanks, Enos."

"You bet. Bye now."

Enos walked to his car and left the farm quickly, knowing that Boss would have his hide if he woke from his nap and found only Roscoe by his side.

"What're we gonna do, Luke?" asked Bo quietly.

"We're gonna finish this roof like Jesse said," answered Luke driving in a nail.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll think of somethin'."

_I don't know 'bout y'all, but when Luke says he has a plan, I can't help but worry. _

That night, during supper, Luke shared his plan with the others.

"We'll just camp out at the old Watkins place. We can hide the General in the barn there and just lay low 'til they're caught. We can get Brody and Buck to help with the chores here…."

"I can bring y'all some food an' things."

"That'd be great, Dais, just make sure you ain't followed."

"I don't like it. I want my boys here, where I can keep an eye on yas myself."

Luke sighed. "Now I know ya do, Uncle Jesse, but these fellas are bad news. It'd be safer for everyone if we were outta the way fer awhile… c'mon Bo, we best git packin'."

"Y'all be careful," said Daisy, as she closed the trunk of the General Lee after putting in a picnic basketful of sandwiches and fruit.

"We will. Take care o' yerself, sweetheart," said Luke, hugging his cousin tightly and kissing her cheek. Luke then whispered in her ear, "Watch over Uncle Jesse." Daisy nodded, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Luke, ya watch out for Bo now. And keep in touch," said Jesse, his forhead lined with worry.

"You know I will. We'll be back before ya know it," replied Luke, hugging his Uncle tightly, and turning quickly away so that Jesse could not see the tears forming in his eyes. Quickly he climbed into the driver's seat of the General Lee and honked the horn for his cousin.

Bo came out the door, carrying one of Luke's old Marine Corps sea bags. Stuffing it into the back seat of the General, Bo turned to Daisy.

"Ya know, ya always was the purtiest gal in Georgia," began Bo, smiling. Daisy couldn't help laughing as she thought ofhow awful her mascara must look with all the cryin' she'd been doin'. She put her arms around Bo and standing tip-toe, kissed him on the cheek. "Ya take care, now."

Bo kissed her forehead, but said nothing. Tears welled up in his eyes as he faced his uncle, whose concern was clearly written all over his face.

"Now, Bo. Ya listen to Luke. Stay close to him. Have you got your medicine with ya?"

"Yes, sir," choked Bo. He hugged his uncle tightly as his tears flowed like rain.

"There, there Bo," said Jesse, rubbing the boys's back much like he used to do whenever Bo had a nightmare when he was younger. "It'll be ok."

"I love you, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse squeezed his nephew harder but forced himself to let go. "Come home soon," said Jesse, tears smarting in his eyes.

"We will," promised Luke as Bo climbed in the passenger window.

Luke sounded the horn as the boys took off into the night. Jesse and Daisy watched them go until they could no longer see the General's taillights and then went inside.

_Now friends, I got a ba-a-ad feelin' bout this…"_


	16. Living in Fear

"Luke, I don't like this…. Just sittin' here doin' nothin'. Just waitin' for 'em to show up anytime…"

"Bo, don't get yerself worked up. It's only been a couple o' days. Sides, they ain't from Hazzard. There's no way they'd find their way here. This is the last place they'd look."

"Well, that may be," began Bo, staring at the piece of wood he'd been whittling on, "but what if they head out to the farm. Uncle Jesse and Daisy…."

"They're after us, Bo. 'Sides, you know Uncle Jesse and Daisy can take care o' things just fine if it came down to it."

Bo shook his head and continued whittling. What Luke said made a heck of a lot of sense. And, although he hated to admit it, Luke was usually right.

It was just before sun up the next morning when Luke was awakened by screams coming from Bo's bed.

Luke made his way over to Bo and shook him gently. "Hey, cousin, wake up. You're dreamin' again. Bo… c'mon Bo, wake up."

Bo opened his eyes and stared up at Luke. "What…?"

"You was dreamin'."

Bo sat up and took a deep breath, shuddering as he let it out.

"Was it the same dream you been havin' the past few nights?"

Bo nodded his head and swallowed.

"Ya wanna tell me about it?"

"No." It was already all too real.

Luke frowned, and then nodded. "Well, if ya change yer mind, let me know. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

Bo didn't move. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. He was tired, but the last thing he wanted to do was sleep… the dream might come back. He got up out of bed and joined Luke in the next room.

"Breaker one… breaker one…. Might be crazy but I ain't dumb… Crazy Cooter callin' the Hazzard Net…. Either o' you Duke boys out there? Come back."

Luke picked up the old CB radio from a shelf in the kitchen. "We read ya, Crazy C, what's goin' on?"

"I hate t' tell ya, Luke, but no one has heard hide or hair of them fellas."

"Well, no news is good news, I guess," answered Luke.

"You got that right. How's ol' Bo, doin' these days, Lucas?"

Luke glanced outside. Bo was skimming stones into the Watkin's pond.

"Not so good Cooter. He hasn't slept more than a couple hours at a time since we came here."

"How come?"

"Nightmares. But he won't talk to me about 'em."

"Well, I'll keep ya posted. Give my best to Bo."

"Will do, thanks Cooter. Over and out."

"Sure was nice of Daisy to bring us over dinner like this," said Luke, unloading the picnic basket Daisy had brought over.

"Yeah," answered Bo. "I just hope she wasn't followed."

"Well, I don't see anyone. Do you?"

"No," muttered Bo. _But that don't mean they're not there._

"Looks like Daisy left her purse," observed Luke, noticing the brown handbag on the kitchen table. "Hope she comes and gets it 'fore ol' Roscoe pulls her over for drivin' without a license."

"Yeah," agreed Bo absent-mindedly.

_Ya know, I bet Bo would welcome getting pulled over by Roscoe and things bein' back to normal… dontcha think?_


	17. Only a Dream

_**Here's the next chapter… sorry it's short, but I wanted to get it posted…. Jordy**_

Bo was sitting on the front porch the next night, staring at the stars, when Luke quietly sat down beside him. Bo said nothing. He just continued to stare at the dark sky.

"Bo, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Luke."

Luke put his hand on Bo's shoulder. "Bo, c'mon… ya can tell me… what's eatin' ya?"

Bo quickly turned his head away from Luke, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand to keep from crying.

"Bo, look here. I know ya haven't been sleepin' good. Why not tell me 'bout it? Maybe I can help."

Bo turned and faced Luke, his eyes full of anger and sadness.

"Can ya turn back time, Luke? Can ya change the past?" asked Bo in a desperate tone.

"No," muttered Luke, "I wish I could."

"Luke, I can't tell ya…"

"Why not?"

Bo looked down, but did not answer.

"Just tell me, Bo, please?" pleaded Luke.

"You died, Luke. They came after you and killed you… and I… I couldn't save you. I tried, Luke…. I tried… but… you died… you just died right in my arms… and I couldn't do a thing about it!" cried Bo, trembling.

"Bo, it was just a dream. I'm right here. Ain't nothin' gonna happen t' me… or you. It was just a dream… you been worryin' too much is all," consoled Luke.

"Luke, if somethin' were t' happen…."

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen, Bo. It was a bad dream. That's all."

Bo wasn't convinced. It was so real… too real. He could see it happening. But he decided not worry Luke anymore about it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, cousin," mumbled Bo, "it was just a dream." He pushed himself up from the porch. "I'm tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay. G'night."

"G'night, Bo," returned Luke. "See ya in the mornin'."

_Now friends, I don't know 'bout y'all, but that dream of Bo's has got me jumpier than a cricket on a hot tin roof. I just hope Luke was right and that it was nothin' but a ba-a-ad dream. Stick around, ya hear?_


	18. Reality

Bo and Luke were inside eating some leftover fried chicken when the sound of a car was heard outside.

"It's okay, Bo. Must be Daisy- she said she'd drop by on her way to work…c'mon in!" shouted Luke as footsteps sounded on the porch.

The door creaked open. "Well, now, I don't mind if I do," snarled Charlie, aiming his gun point blank at Luke. Turk followed him inside, aiming his gun at Bo. "Now ain't this a nice little reunion. Get up!"

Bo and Luke stood up. Luke eyed Bo worriedly. Bo's eyes were full of fear although only Luke noticed.

"Get over here, blondie," commanded Charlie, aiming his gun at Luke. "If ya want your cousin to live, you'll move it!"

Bo walked over to Charlie, who grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow!" Bo couldn't help screaming as his shoulder dislocated.

"You ain't half feelin' what ya will be…" snarled Turk.

"Leave him alone. Your problem is with me. Bo didn't do a thing to ya."

"Yer right, there. Bo here's been a good boy. But we have it all figured out Mr. Duke. Ya see, we were gonna just kill ya straight off and be done. But the more we thought about it, the more we thought there would be a better way of making ya pay."

"Such as?" asked Luke coolly.

"Such as living with the guilt that because of you, your cousin here didn't live to see his next birthday," said Turk, giving Bo a sucker punch in the jaw and an elbow to the stomach. Bo would have doubled over in pain, had not Charlie still held him by the arm.

"Leave him be," uttered Luke, his blue eyes flickering with anger.

"Now, I don't think I can do that Mr. Duke. Ya see, you cost me a heap o' money. Now, I gotta make ya pay, one way or the other…"

"Yer gonna be waitin' a long time, friend," threatened Bo, struggling to get lose.

"I ain't yer friend," muttered Turk, punching Bo square in the throat.

Bo turned blue as he fought for breath.

Furious, Luke lunged for Turk.

"Ah-ah-ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Charlie, keeping his gun aimed at the younger Duke boy.

Turk punched Bo again. No longer able to stand the pain and lack of air, Bo passed out onto the floor.

"What kind of man are you?" uttered Luke, as he helplessly watched Bo drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Now, now, Mr. Duke. You got us all wrong. This is _your _fault, not ours. Heck, if you woulda minded yer own business, none o' this woulda happened."

"And now… ya best say "good-bye" to yer cousin here…. He's goin' on a long trip…" said Charlie, kicking the back of Bo's head.

_Now friends, it's a good thing Bo ain't a gamblin' man… 'cuz the cards sure are stacked against him…_

Luke flew at Charlie, paying no attention to the gun in his hand. The two were in an all out brawl when Turk cocked his gun and aimed it at Bo.

"You'll get off him now if ya don't want this breath to be his last."

Luke pushed himself off of Charlie and wiped his bleeding lip.

"Do you hear something?"

"Someone's coming… it's a jeep… there's a cop behind her… we gotta get outta here. This ain't over, Duke!" promised Turk, as he turned from the window and, grabbing Charlie by the arm, pushed him into their car.

Enos, recognizing the car and plate, took off after it while Daisy made her way inside.

"Luke! Bo!" screamed Daisy, as she raced into the house. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw Luke kneeling on the floor beside Bo. "Is he…?"

"He's still breathin'… hey, he's comin' round."

Bo slowly opened his eyes and stared up at his cousins. Everything was blurry to him.

"You ok, Bo?" asked Luke, his blue eyes full of worry.

Bo opened his mouth to answer, but coughed up blood instead.

"Call an ambulance, Daisy. Stay with me, Bo."

_Ya know, the sun may be shinin', but these sure are some dark days for them Dukes…_


	19. pain

_Oops! Thanks Sarah! I forgot about his shoulder... here is the revision..._

"He's okay, Uncle Jesse… just shook up is all," said Luke, watching out the hospital window for any sign of Turk and Charlie as he spoke to Uncle Jesse on the hospital phone. "Yes, sir… Daisy's in with him now. He's doin' a lot better. Doc says he can go home if the tests come back okay."

Luke listened as his uncle told how Enos' tire had been shot out and that, although Enos was fine, Turk and Charlie had escaped. "You be careful now, Luke."

"I will, Uncle Jesse. We'll be home later. Bye."

Bo was talking to Daisy when Luke entered the room.

"Where ya been cousin?" asked Bo.

"I jus' called Uncle Jesse and let'm know yer ok," explained Luke. "You are ok, right?"

Bo smiled sassily. "Never been better, cousin. Never been better"

Daisy shook her head. "What he means is that he's feeling no pain… they jus' gave him a shot an' popped his shoulder back in an' he's been feelin' good ever since."

Luke nodded nonchalantly.

"You ok, Lucas? Do you need a shot, too? There's a purty lil nurse walkin' round here… I bet I could find a way t' talk her into givin' ya one…"

"No, thanks, Bo," said Luke, though he couldn't help smiling.

Just then the doctor walked into the room, holding Bo's chart in his hand.

"Well, son, you must have a very hard head…"

"He's hard-headed, alright," sassed Daisy.

"Hey, now…" said Bo, with a look of mock hurt across his face.

Daisy laughed in response. "Well, what's the word, doc?"

"He needs to take it easy for a while. As near as I can tell there are no internal injuries…just a slight concussion. His shoulder is going to be pretty sore when the pain killers wear off, but he's ok to go home and rest."

"Thanks, doc," said Luke. The doctor left the room followed by Daisy, as Luke helped Bo get dressed.

"I don't wanna leave here, Luke… I like it here…."

"No ya don't, cuz… you just like the nurses…"

Bo's face lit up and his eyes brightened as he smiled and said, "Yeah, yer right. I sure do…"

_Ya know it's kinda nice to have the ol' Bo back for a bit... even if it_ is_ a side effect of the pain killers._

Luke driving the General Lee, and Daisy and Bo in Dixie pulled up to the farmhouse two hours later. Jesse came out to meet them.

"Well, now. Here are my boys. How ya doin', Bo?" he asked watching as Bo slowly made his way out of the jeep.

"He's in a lot of pain right now, Uncle Jesse," explained Daisy as she watched Bo slowly walk up to his Uncle.

"I'm ok, Uncle Jesse… just really, really sore. I'm gonna go lie down for a while."

"We'll wake ya up when supper is ready," promised Jesse. Bo raised his hand in response, but the way his stomach was feeling, food was the last thing he wanted to think about.

Luke watched as Bo walked into the house. He could tell Bo was in a lot of pain. _Poor Bo,_ thought Luke, _and it's all my fault. _"I'm gonna go start the chores," said Luke aloud.

"There's no need, Luke. Brody done got them all done for today. Come on inside and rest a spell."

"Well, I best see that he did 'em right," said Luke, excusing himself. He didn't want to rest. If he rested, he would think, and if he thought, he would remember that he was to blame for Bo being in the pain he was in.

_Now friends, I got a feelin' that Luke is going through as much pain as Bo is right now. Let's just hope they both get through this before it's too late…_


	20. Guilt

**_If ya like this story, please tell me so by clickin' the lil button down yonder!_**

_**-Jordy**_

"Ya wanna tell me what's wrong, sugar?" asked Daisy resting her hand on Luke's shoulder as he leaned on the rickety fence rail.

Luke sighed. "Just tired, I guess."

"Are you sure that's it? You hardly ate any dinner."

"I'm sure, Daisy."

Daisy nodded, although she was not convinced. "Well, try and get some rest. You look like you just lost your best friend." She turned and headed back into the house.

"I did" thought Luke. "I lost Bo"Luke slammed his fist into the rail, shattering it. He turned and walked off towards the barn. Swinging the barn door open, he climbed up into the hay loft and flopped down into a bed of fresh sweet smelling hay.

Looking down from his perch, Luke could not help thinking about his cousin. He hadn't joined them for dinner, although he had never gone to sleep. Daisy had even offered to bring his dinner in to his room, but Bo refused, saying he was just too sore. The medicine the doc gave him didn't seem to help much at all. Luke frowned as he remembered the look on Bo's face when Charlie dislocated his shoulder. Bo had been so scared and was doing his best not to show it. "Looks like I lost my best friend," mused Luke. "Some best friend I turned out to be anyway. Lettin' Bo get hurt like that! He won't drive no more. He's so sore he can't sleep much less eat. And he never even spoke to me once he was out of the hospital. Dang it! It just ain't fair!"

"Yer right, it sure ain't fair."

"Oh, Uncle Jesse... I was uh just 'bout t' leave," said Luke, climbing down the ladder and blushing slightly at the knowledge that Jesse had caught him talkin' to himself.

"C'mon over here, Lucas. We need t' talk."

Luke swallowed hard. Uncle Jesse didn't call him Lucas often, but when he did, Luke knew he meant business.

"Yes, sir?" asked Luke, sitting on the bench beside his uncle, nervously picking strands of hay out of his dark hair.

"Now, Luke. I know you would never do anything t' hurt Bo intentionally," began the old man, putting his calloused hand on Luke's head and turning it towards him.

"No, sir," said Luke quietly.

"Why are ya blamin' yerself for this mess?"

"Jesse, it was all 'cause of me! I just let 'em hurt him. No wonder Bo ain't talkin' t' me. I could've done something…instead I just stood there watchin' the whole thing… like a coward," scowled Luke.

"Luke Duke, you may be a lot o' things but a coward ain't one o' them."

"Jesse, I …"

"That's Uncle Jesse to you, now ya listen here. Like I said, I know you would never hurt Bo intentionally. But ya beatin' yerself up like this is hurtin' him more than it's hurtin' you. Ya wonder why he ain't said two words t' ya? What would he say? He feels bad 'nough as it is…"

Luke sighed. He knew what Jesse said was true.

"If I were ya, I'd go on in and talk t' Bo. Ya know he ain't sleepin'. Ya need to get this all out in the open, Luke, or those two will 've harmed ya far more than they ever imagined."

_He sure hit the nail on the head that time._

A lone tear escaped Luke's eye. He brushed it away quickly. He got up and sauntered into the house. Jesse stared after him, his pale blue eyes brimming with tears. "That boy keeps so much inside… just like his daddy."

_Now friends, I sure hope Luke takes Jesse's advice and talks with Bo… y'all stick around._


	21. A Friend in Need, A Friend Indeed

_**Okay, my story is nearing an end… I think I have a couple chapters in me still. Then I get started on my next one! As always, please, please review. -Jordy**_

Luke quietly walked into the room he shared with his cousin. Bo lay on his bed, eyes closed, but Luke knew he was just pretending to sleep so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

_Pretty sneaky, Bo…_

"Bo, c'mon. I know you ain't asleep. Look at me will ya?"

Bo sighed. He didn't want to face Luke. Truth was he was mad at him. Luke had taken all this so hard, which, knowing his cousin like he did, Bo could understand. Luke had always been the quiet one of the family, keeping it all inside. What Bo didn't understand was how Luke could be so wrapped up in his own pity party that he didn't seem to care about anything … or anyone. Bo kept his eyes closed until Luke gave up and left the room… then he let the tears flow.

That night, Luke awoke to the sound of muffled sobs coming from Bo's bed. Turning on the light, he glanced over at his cousin. Bo lay in bed, crying into his pillow for all he was worth.

_Friends, don't ya just hate to see ol' Bo cry?_

"Hey, Bo," whispered Luke as he crossed the room to Bo's bed. "Bo, you ok?"

"I'm fine, Luke!" snapped Bo, coughing back the tears that continued to fall despite his efforts to control them.

"Yeah, you look it."

Bo stared up at Luke angrily. His eyes were bloodshot, but whether that was from crying so much, lack of sleep or both, Luke didn't know. Bo's breathing was becoming shallow as he fought to catch his breath.

"Bo, c'mon I wanna help ya."

"Do ya? Then stop with the guilt! It ain't your fault!"

"I'm sorry, Bo. I…" Luke didn't know what to say… he knew Bo and Jesse were right. "I don't know what to say, cousin. I'm sorry I didn't even consider _you_ in all this." He turned away from Bo, full of shame. "I'm sorry."

"Luke?"

Luke turned around and faced Bo once more.

"Luke, I can't take it anymore, Luke! I can't!"

"What do ya mean, Bo?" asked Luke worriedly.

"I mean I think they should've just killed me and been done. Least then I wouldn't be a worry to ev'rybody."

"Bo Duke, you stop talkin' like that! Uncle Jesse'd tan your hide if he heard you say that!"

"What next? Huh? I'm scared, Luke! I'm scared to drive! Scared they'll come back. Scared things'll never be the same." Bo began to cry harder. It was like there was a chain around his heart, pulling tighter and tighter.

"Bo, now ya listen to me," began Luke, holding back tears of his own. "If they do come back, we'll be ready. I failed ya once, Bo, but I promise ya. They ain't gonna lay a finger on ya again."

Bo bit his lip. He wanted to believe Luke, but his heart kept tightening.

"Bo, things are gonna be ok," said Luke bravely. It hurt him to see his baby cousin so beaten in every sense of the word.

Bo took a quivering breath. He wanted nothing more than for Luke to be right. He wanted his life back. "Luke, I'm so scared. I feel so… so… lost. Luke, who am I? I don't even know myself anymore."

Luke smiled, and playfully tousled Bo's blond hair. "You're my cousin… and my best friend. You may not think it right now, but ya can handle whatever comes at ya. I know ya can… 'cause you're Bo Duke. An' there's nothin' that can keep him down for long."

Bo smiled a sad, watery smile. "You really think so?"

"No," said Luke confidently. "I know so."

"Thanks, Luke," said Bo hugging his cousin as tight as he could.

"Get some sleep, Bo," said Luke as he crawled into his own bed and turned off the light.

"Love ya, Luke."

Luke smiled in the darkness. "Love ya, too, Bo. Love ya, too."


	22. Confrontation

_**Updated (I just wqasn't happy with the first one!)Thanks to all my devoted readers who took the time to review. Now, one more time, please, please review! Thanks and be looking for my next story coming soon to a fan fic site near you… yeah this one! -Jordyn**_

It was a fine, bright morning two weeks later when the General Lee, with Luke at the wheel and Bo riding shotgun, was racing through the back roads of Hazzard County.

"Glad you're feelin' better, cousin," began Luke. "The General doesn't ride so well without ya. Ya sure ya don't wanna drive?"

"I'm sure."

Luke glanced at Bo as he pulled up to their favorite fishing hole. He had been surprised that Bo agreed to go fishing with him this morning. After all, Bo still was acting strangely, although that might be from lack of sleep. He had been haunted by nightmares ever since they got home, but Bo never spoke of them to anyone. Luke didn't press the issue any. He knew that if Bo wanted to talk about them he would. Hopefully, Bo might be able to relax a little today. He'd always loved to go fishing…

The sun was high in the sky when the boys decided to call it a day. They had just finished putting their poles and tackle in the trunk of the General and were about to climb in the car when Bo did a double take. Walking up to the car, with a gun aimed at them were Turk and Charlie.

_Ya know, somethin' told me the boys'd catch more than a catfish today…_

"Well… looks like we meet again," snarled Turk.

Bo and Luke stood side by side. Luke hooked his thumbs in his jeans, slouching, and Bo put his hands on his hips. They were scared to death, but there was no way they would give Turk and Charlie the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Ya know, I thought I smelled somethin'."

"Luke Duke, yer mouth has got you in a heap o' trouble."

"Yer wrong, friend. Yer the one who's in a heap o' trouble…"

Luke kicked the gun out of Charlie's hand and followed it up with a punch to the stomach. Bo jumped on Turk, tackling him to the ground. Luke ducked a punch from Charlie, and gave him an uppercut. Luke socked him hard knocking him out cold into a tree.

Meanwhile, while Luke was taking care of business with Charlie, Bo was having some trouble with Turk. He never had been the fighter that Luke was, but he had always held his own. Now was another story. Bo still wasn't quite up to par yet and as a result, he received more punches than he gave out.

After Turk sent Bo sprawling unconscious to the ground, he picked up Charlie's dropped pistol and aimed it straight at Bo. "I've had enough of this. Good-bye Duke boy!"

"No!" screamed Luke, racing towards Bo.

The sound of the gun shot pierced the sky, crumbling Luke to the ground.

"C'mon, we gotta go. The cops might show any minute. Yeah, I took care of 'em both," answered Turk, helping a dazed Charlie to his feet. They got in their car and sped towards the county line.

"Luke, what happened?" asked Bo a minute later, opening his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "Luke?"

It was then that he noticed Luke's body, lying in a pool of blood.

_This sure don't look good._

"Luke! Oh m' gosh! Luke!" Bo raced to his cousin and dropping to his knees, rolled Luke over carefully and checked his pulse. It was there. It was slow, but it was there. Bo removed his shirt and pressed it to the bleeding wound on his chest. "C'mon Luke! C'mon, hang in there."

Bo knew that somehow he had to get Luke to a hospital. He ran to the CB.

"This is Bo Duke callin' anyone out there. I need help. Anyone? Come back?"

There was no answer and Bo remembered that out here, the CB's were as useful as a fox to a henhouse.

"Well, cousin. I guess it's up to me." Bo wrapped his belt around Luke's chest to hold the once yellow shirt in place on his wound. "Stay with me now, Luke, ya hear?"

Bo never did know how he lifted Luke into the General Lee, but somehow he did. His hands were shaking as he put the key into the General Lee's ignition. The engine roared to life and Bo prayed with all his might that Turk and Charlie were long gone. He took a deep breath and, after a quick glance at Luke, stepped on the gas. Although he made record time, the trip to the hospital was by far the longest trip Bo had ever taken.

Bo flagged down an orderly and Luke was rushed to the ER.

Bo was nervously pacing the floor waiting for the rest of the family to come when Daisy rushed into the hospital an hour later. She grabbed Bo and hugged him close to her. "Oh, Bo!"

Bo held Daisy to him, refusing to let go. Tears poured from his eyes.

Jesse placed his hand on Bo's shoulder. Poor Bo couldn't see due to the tears flowing from his eyes, but he fumbled his way to Jesse and hugged his uncle tight.

"How bad, Bo?"

"Bad," managed Bo shakily, "so, so bad…"

Just then Enos entered the room and removed his hat.

"How's Luke doing, Uncle Jesse?"

"Not so good, Enos. We're still waitin' on word from the doc."

"Well, I thought you'd wanna know… them fellas were crossin' into Chickasaw County when Sheriff Little recognized the license plate. He shot out all four tires and took 'em in. They're being charged with assault and attempted murder."

"That's good news, Enos. I always knew that shootin' sheriff was good fer something."

"For Luke Duke?"

"He's my nephew. Is he… is he….?"

"Mr. Duke. I'm Dr. Freeman, Luke's ER physician. Your nephew is a very fortunate young man. The bullet missed his heart and made a clean exit. We stopped the bleeding, and gave him some antibiotics and something for the pain. He's still unconscious due to his body entering a state of shock."

"Can we see him, Doc?" asked Bo.

"Of course. But only one at a time."

"Uncle Jesse, do you mind if I…"

Jesse patted Bo on the shoulder. "Go right on ahead, Bo."

"Luke? C'mon Luke, please wake up. Please?"

Luke lay motionless on the bed. Bo shuddered at how still he was… so still, so pale. Tears smarted in his eyes as he kneeled down beside him, holding his hand in his own.

"Luke? Luke, c'mon, buddy, please wake up. Please?"

No response.

"Luke, would ya wake up? Please, Luke, wake up!"

Bo could take no more. He buried his face in his hands and bawled his eyes out.

Luke moaned softly as he heard his cousin's muffled sobs. Slowly he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and out of focus. Luke turned his head slightly and seeing Bo so upset, Luke reached for his hand.

Bo nearly jumped out of his skin. "Luke?"

"I'm here, Bo."

"Luke." Bo hugged his cousin carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Sore. Are you alright?"

"I… I… Luke I was so scared!"

"It's ok, Bo…"

"Luke…" Bo wiped his eyes with his free hand, holding Luke's hand in the other. "Luke… when I found you… you were… Luke, I thought you were dead!"

Luke squeezed Bo's hand. "I ain't dead… ya know I'm too ornery t' die."

Bo couldn't help smiling through his tears.

"Yeah… I know."

Two night's later, the boys were lying in bed talking, as they always did, before calling it a night.

"I'm real proud of ya, Bo. I know it wasn't easy gettin' back behind the General. It took guts."

Bo shook his head. "I didn't have a choice. I did what I had to. But I gotta admit: it sure felt good to be back behind the wheel."

"So are you sayin' yer back?"

Bo smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Yee-haw!"

Bo laughed.

A knock sounded on the boys' bedroom wall. "Keep it down in there!"

"Sorry Uncle Jesse!" replied the boys simultaneously, trying to keep from laughing. It was so good to have things back to normal.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Bo?"

"Luke, I uh… I don't want this t' sound weird, but…"

"What?"

"Well… I just want ya t' know that I love ya. I was so scared when I thought I might not get the chance to tell ya that again… I just wanted t' make sure ya knew that."

Luke smiled. "I know, Bo. I know. I love ya, too."

_Don't y'all just love a happy endin'?_

THE END.


End file.
